fateoftheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
World Regions
Version française There are 12 world regions in Fate of the World, each with its own statistics. This page contains a compilation of each region's statistics for the year 2020, the starting year of the game. Contentment and Support aren't listed here as all regions start out with an average amount of both ("Satisfied" and 5/10 stars respectively). It is worth noting that starting conditions are different and well-defined for each mission. The numbers listed here are more like averages or generalizations than exact statistics, since some scenarios will actually have certain regions starting out with slightly different statistics. To view the starting parameters for each mission, enterprising players should browse to their Fate of the World folder, then open the directory share\fotw\missions; inside are all of the game's installed missions as .lua files, which can be opened, edited, and saved with any text editor. 'World Overview' Here are some stats that might be useful to be aware of the global situation before entering into more detail. *'Global Emissions:' 52,079 MtCO2 *'Global population:' 7,329 Millions *'Average (HDI) (calculated on global population):' 0,75 *'Total GDP:' 103,720 Bn $ *'Global Temperature Change above pre-industrial levels:' 1,0 degrees Celsius See Also : The World Regions' Disaster Vulnerability 'China and East Asia' *'Population (Mn) :' 1,507 (21%) Emissions (MtCO2): 11,732 (22%) GDP (Bn$): 17,036 (16%) *'Outlook:' Balanced (0) Militancy: Defensive (-1) Stability: Very Stable (+2) *'Tobin Tax:' No. Needs better GDP. *'HDI:' 0.80 *China and East Asia is the region with the highest population at the start of the game. It should be monitored to make sure the HDI doesn't fall too low. *China and East Asia also is the region with the highest emissions, largely due to heavy use of coal for energy and industry, so it should be a priority in reducing emissions policies. *China and East Asia has an extremely entrenched Coal dependent industry, taking decades to fully transition away from. *China and East Asia has the third most transport related emissions so using the Switch Transport to Electricity card here might be a good investment. However, considering the energy mix consists mainly of coal, the energy production (0,27 MtCO2 per TWh) is slightly more pollutive than fuel oil (0,25 MtCO2 per TWh), so you should wait until China & Eastern Asia's energy mix includes less polluting energy sources. *China and East Asia's emissions come mostly from the energy (47,3%) and industry (29,1%) sectors. The energy mix of this region is focused on Coal (63%) and Renewables (18%). 'Europe' *'Population (Mn):' 595 (8%) Emissions (MtCO2): 6,616 (13%) GDP (Bn$): 22,025 (21%) *'Outlook:' Consumerist (-2) Militancy: Restrained (+?) Stability: Very Stable (+2) *'Tobin Tax:' Yes. *'HDI:' 0.95 *Europe is the 3rd most polluting region so it should be a priority in reducing emissions policies. *Europe has the second most transport related emissions so using the Switch Transport to Electricity card here might be a good investment. *Europe's emissions come mostly from the energy (46,7%) and the transport (20,7%) sectors. The energy mix of this region is focused on Gas (31%) and Coal (27%). 'India' *'Population (Mn):' 1,307 (18%) Emissions (MtCO2): 3,156 (6%) GDP (Bn$): 5,932 (6%) *'Outlook:' Materialist (-1) Militancy: Reasoned (+1) Stability: Even (0) *'Tobin Tax:' No. Needs better GDP. *'HDI:' 0.60 - Low GDP, life expectancy, and education index. *India has the second highest population and one of the lowest HDI so it might be a good place to use policies which increase quality of life such as education or healthcare. Population control cards such as the One Child Policy are also very effective at increasing living conditions over the long term. *India's emissions come mostly from the energy (48,3%) and the industry (22,9%) sectors. The energy mix of this region is focused on Coal (51%) and Renewables (33%). *India will have one of the highest adult mortality rates in the world due to its high toxicity levels. Reducing these levels is key to reaching a higher HDI. 'Japan' *'Population (Mn):' 126 (2%) Emissions (MtCO2): 1,521 (3%) GDP (Bn$): 5,475 (5%) *'Outlook:' Consumerist (-2) Militancy: Placid (+3) Stability: Restrictive (+3) *'Tobin Tax:' Yes. *'HDI:' 0.96 *Japan's emissions come mostly from the energy (54,9%) and the industry (23,1%) sectors. The energy mix of this region is focused on Coal (29%) and Gas (26%). *See Oceania note regarding Research. 'Latin America' *'Population (Mn):' 632 (9%) Emissions (MtCO2): 5,721 (11%) GDP (Bn$): 10,191 (10%) *'Outlook:' Consumerist (-2) Militancy: Defensive (-1) Stability: Even (0) *'Tobin Tax:' No. Needs better GDP. *'HDI:' 0.84 *Latin America's emissions come mostly from forestry and agriculture which should make it a good place to use the Protect Land, Soil & Forests card. *Latin America's emissions come mostly from the forestry (26,6%) and the agriculture (19,5%) sectors. The energy mix of this region is focused on Renewables (38%) and Gas (28%). 'Middle East' *'Population (Mn):' 793 (11%) Emissions (MtCO2): 4,494 (9%) GDP (Bn$): 7,828 (8%) *'Outlook:' Materialist (-1) Militancy: '''Assertive (-2) '''Stability: Very Unstable (-2) *'Tobin Tax:' No. Needs better GDP and stability. *'HDI:' 0.70 - Low GDP and education index. *Due to the Middle East's low Stability and high Militancy, it's a good idea to move agents in to stabilize the area politically before it descends into war and anarchy. *Middle East has the third highest population and a low HDI so it should be monitored to make sure the HDI doesn't fall too low. It also might be a good place to use policies which increase quality of life such as education or healthcare. *Middle East's emissions come mostly from the energy (49,5%) and industry (18,9%) sectors. The energy mix of this region is focused on Gas (51%) and Oil (26%). 'Northern Africa' *'Population (Mn):' 443 (6%) Emissions (MtCO2): 1,204 (2%) GDP (Bn$): 2,301 (2%) *'Outlook:' Materialist (-1) Militancy: Assertive (-2) Stability: Very Unstable (-2) *'Tobin Tax:' No. Needs better GDP and stability. *'HDI:' 0.60 - Low GDP, life expectancy, and education index. *Northern Africa also starts with high rates of unemployment and illness. *Due to Northern Africa's low Stability and high Militancy, it's a good idea to move agents in to stabilize the area politically before it descends into war and anarchy. *Northern Africa's emissions come mostly from the energy (31%) and the industry (15,9%) sectors. The energy mix of this region is focused on Gas (44%) and Oil (34%). 'North America' *'Population (Mn):' 357 (5%) Emissions (MtCO2): 8,528 (16%) HDI: 0,97 GDP (Bn$): 20,675 (20%) *'Outlook:' Consumerist (-2) Militancy: Defensive (-1) Stability: Restrictive (+3) *'Tobin Tax:' Yes. *'HDI:' 0.97 *North America is the 2nd most polluting region so it should be a priority in reducing emissions policies. *North America has the most transport related emissions so using the Switch Transport to Electricity card here might be a good investment. *North America's emissions come mostly from the energy (47,5%) and the transport (23,8%) sectors. The energy mix of this region is focused on Coal (39%) and Gas (29%). 'Oceania' *'Population (Mn):' 26 (0%) Emissions (MtCO2): 761 (1%) GDP (Bn$): 5,475 (5%) *'Outlook:' Consumerist (-2) Militancy: Reasoned (+1) Stability: Very Stable (+2) *'Tobin Tax:' Yes. *'HDI:' 0.96 *Oceania has the smallest population (less than 1%) and pollution (around 1%) of all the regions. *Oceania's emissions come mostly from the energy (42,2%) and the agriculture (19,8%) sectors. The energy mix of this region is focused on Coal (60%) and Gas (24%). *Oceania & Japan are real research powerhouses, because they almost never fall below .95 HDI threshold AND they need almost no spending to manage AND they both can have Tobin Tax levies from turn 1 AND they are pretty much invulnerable to global disarray except for global crisis. 'Russia' *'Population (Mn):' 143 (2%) Emissions (MtCO2): 2,970 (6%) GDP (Bn$): 3,252 (3%) *'Outlook:' Consumerist (-2) Militancy: Defensive (-1) Stability: Stable (+1) *'Tobin Tax:' Maybe. GDP is close to global mean. *'HDI:' 0.90 *Russia is a first world nation but is less stable than other developed regions. *Russia starts with high rates of illness. *Russia's emissions come mostly from the energy (49,5%) and the resource production (14,7%) sectors. The energy mix of this region is focused on Gas (58%) and Coal (27%). 'South Asia' *'Population (Mn):' 694 (9%) Emissions (MtCO2): 3,706 (7%) GDP (Bn$): 4,921 (5%) *'Outlook:' Consumerist (-2) Militancy: Reasoned (+1) Stability: Even (0) *'Tobin Tax:' No. Needs better GDP. *'HDI:' 0.75 *A lot of South Asia's emissions come from forestry and agriculture which should make it a good place to use the Protect Land, Soil & Forests card. *South Asia's emissions come mostly from the forestry (28,4%) and the energy (23,0%) sectors. The energy mix of this region is focused on Renewables (43%) and Coal (22%). 'Southern Africa' *'Population (Mn):' 704 (10%) Emissions (MtCO2): 1,762 (3%) GDP (Bn$): 2,829 (3%) *'Outlook:' Materialist (-1) Militancy: Defensive (-1) Stability: Unstable (-1) *'Tobin Tax:' No. Needs better GDP and stability. *'HDI:' 0.60 - Low GDP, life expectancy, and education index. *Southern Africa also starts with high rates of unemployment and illness. *Southern Africa's emissions come mostly from the energy (32,4%) and the resource production (18,3%) sectors. The energy mix of this region is focused on Renewables (63%) and Coal (31%).